1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode converter and rotary joint of microwave, and more particularly to a multi-channel mode converter and rotary joint operating with a series of TE or TM mode electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mode converters can transform a mode of electromagnetic wave to another mode of electromagnetic wave. For example, when using rotary joints for radar system and satellite system, mode converters can transform communication electromagnetic wave from general transmission mode to another mode which exempts from rotating influence or transform back without energy loss. As to dual channel mode converters, conventionally, two different modes of electromagnetic wave are used for operation and different mode converters must be designed accordingly, which makes the structure of the dual channel mode converter more complicated and limits the channel number. Besides, TEM mode electromagnetic wave is required in outer channels for operating conventional multi-channel converters, and TEM electromagnetic wave leads to heavy energy loss.
To solve the problems mentioned above, a multi-channel mode converter and rotary joint should be developed.